


If I Could Take It Back

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Chihiro and Mondo talk to each other in the afterlife.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 20





	If I Could Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, so it might not be that good, but I hope that if you are reading this that you enjoy it!

"Mondo!" Chihiro cried, as they ran up to Mondo. "Mondo, are you okay?"

"Eh? Oh... hi, Chihiro. Yeah, I'm fine, I guess..."

"Mondo..."

"Heya, dude, listen... I'm really sorry..." Tears started leaking from Mondo's eyes, he looked away from Chihiro, hoping to be left alone.

"Oh, I- I know... but, why? Why did you do it..." Chihiro begged for an answer. 

"I-" Mondo's head dropped, the pressure was difficult to handle. "I was... jealous..."

"Jealous? Of who? Why were you jealous?"

"I was jealous of you..."

"Me?" Chihiro tilted their head. "B- but, I'm not-"

"You're so much stronger than I am..." Mondo cut Chihiro off. "You were so strong, and I was so weak... I couldn't handle that. If I could take it back, I promise I would..."

"Mondo... b- but... you- you're the strong one! Not me!"

"I may be physically strong, but I'm not really as strong as you think I am..." Mondo sighed. "You had the courage to face your fears, and try to better yourself... all I did was wallow in shame."

"I- I see... I..."

"You don't have to forgive me... and I honestly wouldn't blame you if you didn't..."

"No! I do forgive you!"

"You do?"

"Of course!" Chihiro gave Mondo a big hug, and while it was slightly awkward, they were glad that they could forgive each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Both Mondo and Chihiro are fairly difficult for me to write, so I hope I did okay! It's also really short, so I'm sorry about that, pacing isn't my strongsuit.


End file.
